


New Year's, New Wars

by McKayRulez



Series: The Continued Adventure's of Herbert Daring Dashwood & Argyle [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Bombing, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghouls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Prejudice Against Monsters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the Capital wasteland at Tenpenny Tower, the tension between Ghoul's and Human's finally breaks and it's all out war. With the Ghouls intent to slaughter all those living in the tower, Argyle refuses to let Herbert die. As always, how could it be an adventure of Herbert Daring Dashwood and the amazing Ghoul Argyle without Argyle coming to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's, New Wars

Herbert leaded on the railing and looked out from the view of Tenpenny Tower. It was dark now. Nearly 11:50pm. So not to much could be seen. Admittedly, it was never much of a view to look at anyway. Considering everything was the colours of the murky browns and dirty greys that made up the Capital Wasteland. However, he still looked out, if only to see the poor Ghouls at the gate. 

Herbert wasn't all too sure why the Ghouls felt the need to live here, in a place full of prejudice and horrid egotistical people. Sure it looked nice on the outside, compared to it's nuclear surroundings, but the inside was rotten. 

More often then not he tried to tell the other Tenpenny occupants that they weren't zombies to fear and hate, but nobody listened to him. 

As he looked at the crowd surrounding the tower, walled off steel and concrete gates, he realized the ghouls behaviours seemed off that night. They seemed to be waiting for something. 

Herbert frowned to himself. Something was up..

Suddenly, the ghouls charged the gate all together at once, toppling all obstacles in there way and where making there way in.

Herbert watched stunned at the development. wondering how the did it when after a few minutes of hearing screams and shots of gun fire, he heard his name being screamed by a rather familiar voice. 

He quickly went to the door and opened it to see a rather chaotic sight of people running and ghouls chasing them with weapons, along with a rather distressed qhoul, looking about frantically. 

"Argyle, old chum!" Herbert yelled at his companion and quickly tugged at the warily Ghoul dragging him into the room. 

As he did so a flurry of gun shots rang out wide spread in their direction. One shot hit him in his side. 

Henry stumbled as Argyle slammed the door shut and locked it knowing it wouldn't hold many off for too long if they did a search though this room. 

Argyle turned and noticed Herbert bleeding. 

"Boss!" Argyle quickly put his arms over the side of Herbert, trying to help keep him up and setting him as far from the door as he could on the bed. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, friend. Fine." Herbert grunted. "I've seen worse you know." He tried to reassure and he looked over the wound carefully. 

"Yeah, but you're not so young anymore." Argyle knelt down and tore off a scrap from the bed sheet and placed it over the wound. 

"What brings you here? I wouldn't have placed you as the rich and homey type." Herbert asked, trying to distract himself from the pain. He suddenly wished he kept a stimpak in his room, and realized it was stupid that he hadn't. 

"I was gunna bust you out of here when I head Roy and the ghouls where gonna make there move after some wanderer help them." Argyle replied, not looking up at him, as all his attention went was to stop the bleeding and look for any peices of the bullet. 

Herbert hissed as Argyle worked and clamped down on his teeth, his hand balled into a fist. 

"Don't worry. This is just all part of the plan." Argyle continued and finally looked up at Herbert with a wink. 

"You planned for me to get shot?" 

Argyle shrugged. "No, but after all our years of adventuring I figure we just roll with the punches as they come." 

Herbert nodded. "Those where the days." 

"And still are apparently." Argyle replied. 

*Suddenly the distant sound of an explosion was heard and the tower rumbled and quaked. 

Herbert looked out and beyond in the night sky, a brightened mushroom cloud arose from the sight that had once been the distant town of Megaton. 

Herbert and Argyle stared quietly at the monstrous pillar of smoke. Silent like the deaths of those this newest atomic explosion had just killed. 

After a minute, noises of gun fire once against sounded beyond the door, and the spell that had kept them suspended in time was broken. 

Herbert looked troubled and deep in thought of the chaotic place and time in which they lived. And that even as years past nothing of the craziness had ever calmed.. 

Argyle could feel the tension in the air as he finished up bandaging Herbert. He made his way to the outer window railing and threw down some rope for them to climb down to escape. 

Herbert carefully got up from the bed, cradling his side gingerly. He went to Argyle's side by the window and looked up at him with resignation. "I guess it's true what they say.. War never changes." 

Argyle looked at Herbert and with a sad smile and replied, "Happy New Year boss."


End file.
